musicfandomcom-20200222-history
List of record labels starting with K
This is a list of record labels starting with K: K * K Records * K-Bop Productions * k-double recording co. * K-OTIC Entertainment Inc * K-Pasta Records * K-Street Records * K-tel Entertainment, Inc * K. Sirrah Records * K.O.A. Records * K2B2 RECORDS * K9 SON * k9records * K:cid:X Tracks * Ka Ching Records,Inc. * Kagdila Records * Kahua Records * Kaira Records * Kajmere Sound Recordings * kake mix records * Kalance Entertainment * Kaleidoscope Music/Puffin Records * Kali Concrete Entertainment * Kali Records * Kallab Reccords * Kalmia Records * Kalo * Kaluboné Records * KAM Records, Ltd. * Kama Sutra Records via Wikipedia * Kame'a Media * kamelrock productions * Kamikaze Records * KANDI Entertainment Corp * Kanine Records * Kanpai Records * Kapatid Records * Kapitol Stock Records * Kapland Records * Kapp Records via Wikipedia * Kardina Records * Karma King Records * Karmenpolicy Records * Karnal Records * Karumanta Music * Kastle Records * Kastwerks Productions * Katalyst Records * Kaydan Productions * KaZaZZ Records * KB PRODUCTiONZ * KDC ENTERTAINMENT * Kealon Records * Kedar Records via Wikipedia * keep bangin music * KEEP Recordings * Kells Music * KEMA Records * Kemado Records * Kemetic Records * Kent Records via Wikipedia * Kentax Records * Kentland Records * KePy Records, Inc. * Kereshmeh Records * Kerry Records * Ketch A Vibe Records * Kevco Music Group * Keyhole Records * Keylife Productions * Keylow Entertainment * KeyMedia Group * Keynote Records * Keyz Entertaintment * KGBeats Recordings * KHAEON World Music * KHP Music * KI Recordz * Kick O' Namic Records * Kick Save Records * KICK-DOG RECORDS INC. * Kicking Mule Records via Wikipedia * Kid Dynamite Records * Kids Creative Classics * Kikapu * Kill For Fun Records * Kill Normal Records * Kill Rock Stars * Kill You For A Dollar Records * Kill Yourself Productions * Killa Elements Entertainment * Killa Platinum Records * Killa Valley Entertainment * Killa4nia Recordz * Killahertz Recordings * Killdeer * Killer Bee Ent. * Killer Pimp * Killing Floor Records * Killing Jar Records * KillZone Records * KIM Records * Kimchee Records * KimoSciotic Records * Kin Productions * Kindercore Records * Kindred Records * Kindred Spirits Music * Kinesis * Kinetic Grooves * Kinetic Records * Kinetique Productions * King Biscuit Flower Hour Records * King David Records * King Mojo Records * King Of Hearts Ent.™ * King Of Sticks Recording Cooperative * King of the Road Music * King Snake Records * King Step Recordings * King Street Sounds / Nite Grooves * Kingdom Records * Kings of Kings Inc. * Kinkajou Records * Kinkysweet Recordings * Kinso Records * Kioapa Records * Kiowa Records * Kira Kira Disc Records * Kirtland Records * Kiss My Asterix Records * Kiss The Stone Records via Wikipedia * Kissy Records * Kitchen Table Records * Kitchen Whore Records * Kittridge Records * Kitty Q Records * Kixx Records * Kläng Industries * Klavier Music Productions * Kleos Classical Records * KLOW * KM Records * KMB Records * KMD Music * KMFDM Records * KMG Records * Knife or Death Records * Knight Records Inc. * Knight Time Productions * Knightman Records * KnightTyme Inc. Recordings * Knitting Factory Records * Knob Records * Knock It Out Records * Knock Knock Records * KnockDown South Records * KnockOut Records * Knot Known Records * Know Records * Knuckle Love Records * Knuckle Up Records * Knuckle Up Records * Knuckle-Up-Ent * KNW-YR-OWN * Koala Bear Studios * Koala Syndicate Records * KOBALTONE * KOCH Entertainment * KoKenney Entertainment * Komplex Records * Kompute * KONQUEST RECORDS * Konscious Kings Music Group LLC. * Kookie Jar Records * Kool Arrow Records * Kool Kat Musik * Kop-N-Go Records * KORDRECORDS * KOS Recordings * Kosher Records (California) * Kosher Records (Florida) * Kosmic Music * Koss Classics * Kotumba Records * Kountreeboyz Entertainment * Kounty Bound Records * kracfive * kranky * Krate Records * Kreatures Innatainment * Kricetel Kleer Entertainment * Krishna Records * Krispen Hartung Records * Kritzerland * Kriztal Entertainment * Krucial Records * Krucial Thuggz Recordz * Kryptic Music * Krystal Rosz Recording Studios * KSJAZZ * Kubaney Records * Kudzu Disc * Kufala Recordings * Kukaj Productions * KULCHA SHOK MZUIK * KULT Records * Kultur * Kung Fu Records Inc * Kuz Dem Productions * KWS Records External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.